Better Than Me
by zoey04
Summary: Heero and Duo get in a fight and Duo runs away. song-fic. Heero POV. yaoi so if you don't like it... don't click.


**So, this is my first songfic, so please be nice XD This was kind of hard to write, because I'm not so good with the short plot stories... XD Enjoy!**

**Song: Better Than Me by Hinder**

**Heero POV**

* * *

The moonlight shone brightly on the empty half of our bed. My body, usually heated my Duo's warm embrace, shivered against the cold winter night. My heart, usually full of love and compassion for my lover, was shattered into a million microscopic pieces. Duo's words, the words he shouted at me as he slammed the door behind him, rang painfully in my ears.

"I hate you!"

**...**

So many questions raced through my head, most of which going unanswered. What had I done to make Duo so upset? I didn't know. Where did he go? I don't know. Was he alright? I don't know. Was he ever going to come back?

I didn't know.

**...  
**

I needed to find him. He was upset and hurt and confused, and that was not a situation to be in wandering the streets alone in the middle of the night.

The rain pattered lightly on the concrete as I hurried out the door and down the sidewalk. I had no idea where to start looking for him. He could be anywhere. He couldn't have gone too far though, I hoped.

**...  
**

The chilling rain began to soak through my clothes and through my hair as I walked down the abandoned streets. I didn't bother to pull up my hood, though, as it started to pick up. And, as the pouring rain soaked me to the core, I clearly remembered Duo storming out without his jacket. He must be freezing wherever he was.

A noise sounded in the alley next to me, making me jump and instinctively reach for the gun on my belt that wasn't there.

"Duo?" I asked, just barely above a whisper and stepping into the alley.

A mangy dog bolted passed me and I let out the breath I had been holding, continuing down the flooding street.

"Where are you, Duo?"

**...  
**

I couldn't find him. An hour had passed since I started looking for Duo, and I was cold, and wet, and worried. Duo had been out even longer than I had. The rain hadn't let up in the slightest. If anything, it was worse, which made me worry even more for my lost lover. I thought back to our argument, trying to figure out what had set him off. But no reason came to me.

**...**

I came across the park that we often spent free afternoons in and hesitated. My gut feeling told me to go look for him in there, that he could be here. Opening the low gate, I entered the small picnic park, following the path towards the picnic tables and benches.

**...  
**

It was about one in the morning, so when I saw a figure lying on the bench at the end of the park, I knew exactly who it was. I found myself running towards the bench, unfamiliar tears stinging in my eyes.

"Duo! I'm sorry! I didn't—" I apologized to him as I kneeled down in front of him.

He was asleep, his body completely soaked and eyes wet, but not from the rain. His arms were wrapped tightly around himself, trying to keep warm, and his braid was hanging over his shoulder and off the bench, just an inch off the ground. He was shivering, slightly, his body curled in on itself. I let out a shaky breath as I leaned down and kissed his wet forehead, tears streaming down my already wet cheeks.

**...  
**

I picked him up in my arms, careful not to wake him. His hands unconsciously fisted in my soaked shirt as he hugged his freezing body closer to mine.

The rain stopped then and the moon peeked out of the clouds. I opened the park gate with my foot and walked with Duo down the street. He remained asleep and his pained expression became one of comfort, peace.

**...**

I managed to get the apartment door open and closed it with my foot. Not caring that we were both soaked to the bone, I laid him gently on his side of our bed. Lightly brushing his bangs out of his face, I leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Duo. You deserve so much better than me. Aishiteru," I whispered.

"No I don't. Aishiteru too, Heero," he responded with a small smile.

* * *

**So? How was it? And don't ask what the arguement was about. I have noooo idea XP I couldn't think of one XD I just got this scene in my head and thought it would go really good with this song. Please review.**

**EDIT: i've been reported for breaking copyright rules, so i've gone through and replaced the lyrics with '...'. if you want the lyrics, go look them up on youtube or which is where i got them.  
**


End file.
